Marriage problem
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Lady and Tramp are having an argument, so Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle must find out what's going on.


One day, Scamp is showing Angel around the house, now that she is new here.

Angel said, "Wow Scamp, this place is great."

Scamp said, "Thanks. You can stay here as long as you want. I hope it doesn't happen like last time."

Angel giggled and said, "I'm sure it won't."

As they were walking, Scamp saw his mom and dad who are fighting.

Angel said, "Scamp, are you okay?"

Scamp said, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried about my mom and dad."

Angel said, "What you mean?"

Scamp said, "They've been fighting all morning."

Angel said, "I'm just it just some marriage problem or something. No biggie."

Scamp said, "I just hope your right."

Meanwhile, Lady and Tramp are fighting in the kitchen.

Lady said, "Tramp, I told you a thousand time, stop calling that Peg girl."

Tramp said, "I am not calling her. Why do you always accused me of something I'm not even doing?"

Lady said, "Well maybe if you haven't done that eyebrow thing on the phone, then maybe I wouldn't notice."

Tramp said, "Oh so now you're concern about my eyebrow. Well maybe I should talk about your eyebrow then."

Lady said, "And what is wrong with my eyebrow?"

Tramp said, "I don't know. Probably stiff up I guess."

Lady gasped and said, "Well listen here hound dog, my eyebrow is just as pretty as yours."

Tramp said, "Oh yeah, here we go with the drama."

So Lady and Tramp kept on arguing. Meanwhile, Annette, Collette, and Danielle are spying on Scamp and Angel.

Collette said, "Okay, so run this by me again. Why are we spying on Scamp and Angel."

Danielle said, "Because, I wanna see what kind of trouble they can get in."

Collette said, "They're just walking. I don't see any trouble with that."

Danielle said, "Oh there will be."

Annette said, "Man Danielle, you are so insensitive."

Danielle said, "Excuse me."

Annette said, "Why do you always want Scamp to get in trouble?"

Danielle said, "It just gives me the chance to gloat at him."

Collette said, "That sound pretty evil don't you think."

Danielle said, "Phtt, not if I use a mind control device."

Annette said, "Oh brother."

Soon, Collette saw mom and dad fighting and doing some paperwork. She gasped and said, "Girls, look."

Annette said, "What is it?"

Collette said, "Mom and dad are fighting."

Danielle said, "So."

Collette said, "They never had a fight like this before."

Danielle said, "Hmm, you're right. I wonder what the papers are for."

Annette gasped and said, "Maybe they're getting a divorce."

Danielle said, "What? Don't be ridiculous. Mom and dad will never get a divorce."

Collette said, "Not if they act like this."

Annette said, "Well, just in case, let tell Scamp."

Danielle said, "Right."

So the three girls went to get Scamp.

Collette said, "Scamp."

Scamp said, "Huh? Hey sis, what up?"

Annette said, "Scamp, have you notice something different in mom and dad?"

Scamp said, "No, why?"

Danielle said, "They seem to be fighting."

Scamp said, "Hmm, I did see them fight this morning."

Collette said, "And not only that, we saw them doing some paperwork."

Scamp gasped and said, "Paperwork, but if they're fighting and doing paperwork, then that mean..."

Annette said, "They might have a divorce."

Scamp said, "Oh no."

Angel said, "Oh don't be silly, Lady and Tramp are not gonna have a divorce just because they're fighting and doing paperwork."

Danielle said, "And how do you know? You only been here like a week."

Angel said, "I walked through many houses and see many humans and animals fight and not all of them lead to a divorce."

Annette said, "Oh, so you're a peeping tom."

Angel said, "You are."

Scamp said, "Alright, that enough. I think the best way to fix this is to spy on mom and dad and make sure they don't get seperate."

Collette said, "Right."

So Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, and Collette went to spy on Lady and Tramp. Meanwhile, Lady is just about finished cleaning up the attic. Soon, she saw that Tramp stuff is a real mess. She called out, "Tramp."

Tramp said, "Yes dear."

Lady said, "Can you please pick up your stuff?"

Tramp said, "Why?"

Lady said, "It a mess. I don't wanna have to do everything for you."

Tramp said, "Hey, I wear the pant in this house, so you have to do what I say."

Lady said, "You're a dog. Dogs don't wear pants."

Tramp said, "Yeah, well dogs don't nag or boss their husband around."

As the two continued to fight, the children quietly hide behind the boxes, listening to their conversation.

Scamp said, "Man, I never seen them like this."

Collette said, "This worried me a lot."

Annette said, "I never thought I say this, but if mom and dad get a divorce, what gonna happen to us?"

Angel said, "Well usually it the wife that take the children."

Danielle said, "So dad won't have us."

Scamp said, "Aw come on. I need at least a male dog to have fun with. No offense, but this is crazy."

Angel said, "I think you guys are overreacting."

Collette said, "How is this overreacting? We saw what they did."

Angel said, "Yeah, but still."

The dogs continued looking at Lady and Tramp fight.

Tramp said, "Alright then, if you won't do it. Fine. I'll move."

The dogs gasped.

Lady said, "Thank you. That would be helpful."

The dogs were scared and they quickly ran back outside.

Danielle said, "Oh no, dad say he's gonna move."

Scamp said, "We can't let them have a divorce. We gotta do something."

Collette said, "But how? They'll never listen to us."

Scamp said, "Hmm, I know, maybe if we set a trap, then they won't be able to separate."

Annette said, "Yeah, plus we'll get grounded for doing it."

Scamp said, "Would you rather have a life without father keeping us safe?"

Annette said, "Well, no."

Angel said, "I don't think setting a trap will help us get anywhere."

Scamp said, "But Angel, we have to. we have no choice."

Angel sighed and said, "Fine, it your funeral."

Danielle said, "And I think I have an idea of how to do it."

Collette said, "You do."

Danielle said, "Oh yes. Hehehehehehehehehee!"

Scamp said, "Okay, I think you're scaring us right now."

Danielle sighed and said, "Just get me a net and Scamp, dig a hole in the ground. Angel, go and get as many leafs as you can."

So they all nodded and they got right to work. After a half hour, the trapped was finished.

Scamp said, "Alright, the trap is all set."

Danielle said, "Great, now here's the plan. When mom and dad walk right in the middle of the leafs pile, they will fall and be captured and they will stay with each other FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Collette said, "Uh Danielle, don't you think you're going a little insane."

Danielle said, "Oh sorry. Anyway, Angel, go and get mom and dad for us will ya."

Angel said, "Got it."

So Angel went to get Lady and Tramp.

Angel said, "Hey Lady, Tramp."

Lady said, "Oh hello there Angel."

Tramp said, "What up?"

Angel said, "Um, I just learn a new trick and I wanna show you."

Tramp said, "Oh a new trick. Well this I gotta see."

So Angel took Lady and Tramp outside. Angel looked back and jump over the trapped, but when Lady and Tramp walked on it, they soon got trapped into a net.

Lady said, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Tramp said, "What the?"

Scamp said, "Yes."

Danielle said, "The trap work."

Lady said, "Kids?"

Tramp said, "So you were all behind this."

Annette said, "Yes."

Tramp said, "You kids are in so much trouble."

Collette said, "Trust me, you already got yourself in trouble for us already."

Lady said, "What are you talking about?"

Danielle said, "We don't want you two getting a divorce."

Lady said, "What? Divorce?"

Tramp said, "What are you talking about?"

Scamp said, "We heard you two fighting a lot and thought that you might have a some marriage problem."

Tramp said, "Oh, I think I know what happened. Well, if you release us, I'll tell you why we were fighting."

Angel went to release the net and Lady and Tramp got free.

Lady said, "Children, it true that we were fighting, but sometime a fight doesn't always lead to a divorce."

Collette said, "It doesn't."

Scamp said, "But I saw dad talking on the phone and mom was complaining about that pound lady dog name Peg."

Tramp said, "Yes, but I called her, because I wanted to know she is safe."

Angel said, "See, I told you."

Annette said, "But then we saw you two doing some paperwork's as you were fighting."

Danielle said, "We thought paperwork's and fighting is also a way to have divorce."

Lady said, "Oh that paperwork's was for the bill that we have to pay for Angel."

Angel said, "Me?"

Tramp said, "Yeah. I mean, we all have to pay bills for all of you kids."

Collette said, "But last we heard dad say he was gonna move and mom was okay with it."

Tramp said, "Oh. I was talking about moving my stuff from the attic to somewhere else."

Lady said, "Yeah, the attic can be pretty dirty."

Scamp said, "Oh, I guess we did kind of overreacted."

Tramp said, "Listen children, we're sorry that you thought we were separating cause we were fighting."

Lady said, "But we love you children and I love your father just as much."

Annette said, "Wow."

Collette said, "Yeah and we're sorry we have to set a trap for you."

Tramp said, "That okay. I guess we both learn our lesson."

Angel said, "Yep, same here."

So everybody was happy and everything was back to normal.

The End.


End file.
